mAd HoUsE
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: He didn't seem crazy... not at the moment... but in the dark... it was a different story... A world where he does not exist... and he is freighted... AU T for Yu-Chan's mouth! not Yullen! Sowwy! Just friends!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…. Well I know I just told you I was busy and haven't had time to write… but… I really really really really reeeeeally wanted to do this one! Because * glares at multiple other writers* no one else seems to get all that far with the stories with our favorite mentally abused teens in mental hospitals! Well except that one story... which I love… and I forgot the name of… U.U'… anyway… the opening panic attack scene was written at a time when it would be more realistic… while I was having one of my frequent panic attacks... yeah and so what Jackie said about me "Researching"... well er here's what she meant lol... and I realised she put up the chapter late! Argh so I'm back sooner than you may have thought but really I've been gone over a week... ^^'… anyway on with the show! Love Hime-chan! ~3**

**Prologue  
**

I can't breathe. It's dark. I can't breathe! It's hot. I can't see! I can't breathe! I keep scratching at my face. I can't breathe! Everything is too close. My heart is pounding too hard. It's going to explode. I'm screaming dry, soundless air. I can't breathe! Something's there! I can't see! I curl up around myself. I can't breathe. No. I can't breathe. No! I can't breathe! NO! I CAN'T BREATHE!

**~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Arrival~**

'I punched the wall. I left a hole.

I threw a chair. I broke a window.

I attacked an idiot. He broke three bones.

So now the send me here. A damned mad house . . . sorry I mean Black Order Mental Health Youth Center.'

"Hi there, Mr. Yu Kanda! my name is Lenalee Lee. I'm a nurse here at the Black Order." The pigtailed girl in a black skirt and long sleeve t-shirt stood in front of him holding a clipboard. "I'll show you around." She smiled. 'Stupid cheerful people.'

"Che." He clicked his tongue. 'They had taken away my cell phone, iPod and worst of all my katana mugen; there for I'm very pissed.'

"So here," she held her hand to the left, "is the dinning hall." We walked past a colorful room. "Here's the activity room. The boys bathroom is down the hall and upstairs is the roof for taking smoke breaks."

'Why would the let you smoke in a hospital?' the raven haired teen glared at the door leading to the roof.

"Do you smoke?" she asked simply.

"Che. No."

"Well you might want to pretend you do. It's the only way to get outside." She held her pen to the paper.

"Fine then." Kanda said. She marked something on the clipboard.

"Alright the. Now I'll show you to your room." she walked down the white hall, all the way down to a room. on the door was a sign that read 'Ark Project'. She opened the door and peaked in. "Allen, your new roommate is here."

A boy was sitting on one of the white beds. His hair was an odd snow white color and half of his face was wrapped in white gauze. He was crouched on the sheets surrounded by various art supplies and a pad of paper in his lap. 'Ugh, it reminds me of that dead old fool.'

The boy smiled and stood up. he smoothed out his white t-shirt and baggy jeans. (A/n: Think L!) "Hello." He walked over and held out a gloved hand. "My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you."

"The taller, older teen ignored the hand and glared at the white clad boy in front of him.

"All right then." He lowered his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"Allen this is Yu Kanda. He'll be here for ten days." Lenalee smiled and hugged the clipboard.

"Hm, okay. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." The white haired boy said with a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Che."

"Lunch is at 12:00, but come to the hall a little before then to sign in." both boys re-entered the plain white room and the pigtailed nurse closed the door behind them.

"Well you're not very nice." The boy stated plainly as he sat down on the art scattered bed. The longer haired boy sat down on the clean unwrinkled white bed. Laying down. The resonating sound of crumpling sheets indicating that the bed had seldom been used before now. Kanda did not respond. "Are you mute?" he inquired.

"Che. No retard, I'm not." He replied quickly and sharply.

"It was just a question, Yu." He said apathetically. He soon found his head slammed against the wall.

"Never. Ever use my first name." The Japanese teen growled icily. His arm pressed the younger Brit to the blank wall.

"There is no violence allowed in the center. Nor is physical contact with out permission." Allen said with and empty smiled. "Please let me go." He seemed unaware that his head was almost smashed against the wall.

"Che." The raven haired boy retreated back to his bed.

"Then, what may I call you?" The boy's voice stayed optimistic.

"You may call me Kanda. Damned Baka Moyashi." He spoke arrogantly. "Now, shut up."

"Fine, Ka- Hey wait!" he started. "What did you just call me?"

"Che. I called you a Baka Moyashi."

"W-what does that mean?" Allen asked cautiously.

"It means what you are. Bake is stupid and Moyashi is bean sprout."

"Oi! Are you calling me short?" he stood up, knocking some papers onto the floor. One picture was a sepia image of a girl sitting on a piece of rubble. Her pigtails seemed to be blowing in the wind as she cried into her hands. It was such a beautiful, melancholy image.

"yeah, and your hair and body are white."

"That's it's natural color, thank you very much." His hands were now balled at his sides. "Hmph! I won't bother BaKanda!" He accented the sound to mock his new roommate's native language.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he snapped his head to face the other boy and his long hair whipped the unsuspecting wall.

"Your name. Ba-Ka-nda." The younger smirked in satisfaction.

"Che. Don't. . ." Kanda was positioned to punch Allen when the younger put up a finger signaling the other to wait.

"Ah, no, no. Remember, no violence. I can have you sedated." He looked up at the other boy straight into his onyx eyes. "And that's never fun."

"Che." Kanda fell back into the small bed opposite of Allen.

"Well, I suggest we go down to the dining all to sign in and get a seat."

"What ever." He said in a low snarling voice.

"Huh, what? No 'Che'?" the younger laughed. The other made some sort of irritated growl before following Allen down to the cafeteria.

"Hello, Miranda. How are you feeling today?" the white haired boy asked a very nervous looking woman with large dark circles around her eyes.

"Oh, hello A-Allen. I-I seem to be f-fine today." She smiled while wringing her hands. "How i-is your health t-today?" she stuttered.

"Oh, I'm quite fine today Miranda. Thank you and I'm glad you're feeling better." Allen held oon of her shaking hands. "This is our new patient, Miranda. His name is Kanda." He stepped closer to whisper in her ear. "He's kind of a jerk though."

"Can hear you, damned Baka Moyashi!" Kanda reached to pull out mugen only to remember that his prized katana had been confiscated. Not liking the idea of sedation he surrendered to balling his fist at his side.

Allen laughed and walked over to a pad of paper on the table. He wrote his name the said, "Here, BaKanda. Sign in on this." Holding the pen out to him, he continued, "To make sure you eat. If you don't, that's a who-o-ole 'nother set of meds." The white haired one chuckled.

Kanda grunted and grabbed the pad of paper. He read down the list.

**Name l Meal Set**

Timothy and ** l** A

Alistar Krowry **l** Set B

Miranda Lotto **l** Meal set B

Toma **l** Set C

Choji **l** Set C

Allen Walker **l** Set A, B, and C double order

"Double order? What the fuck Moyashi?"

Thats all for nows folks! Sorry for the crappy ending!

Jackie: I like the 'Fuck' part

Hime: lol me too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey guuuuys…. Uh hehe… sooooo I kinda lied… ya know… cuz I was like "Oh I'm not gonna be one of those peeps who never update…" but well haha I geuss that is me now urgh… I dunno I've been really stressed and stuff and just in kinda of a drull… if that's a word… nope I don't think it is but what ever… but anyway since I've had this chapter in my note book for like the past three months and now I have "sick" ::cough cough sneeze:: day… I might as well take the chance and do it now :P… even though Jackie will probably be posting this for me since my comp is still blocked from like eeeeverything… well I'll go ramble about my drama in 12m now bye biiiii~**

Allen set his giant tray down on the table in front of the ward's new patient. The slight change in the cemented scowl as he stared at the massive amount of food the younger got, had nearly made Allen laugh.

"I eat a lot." He said, blankly staring straight through Kanda's concrete expression.

"Che. Fat ass."

"Uh!" the whitette scoffed. "Some way to talk to a ward veteran." He sniffed almost proudly.

"What? You been here a couple months?" the Japanese teen growled out in his sarcastic tone.

"Years."

"What?" Kanda snapped at the boy whose silver eyes were now cast downward at the table.

"I've been here three years." His voice turned cold and solid, like thin ice. "And before that I was at St. Noah's, that is before it was shut down."

"You're one fucked up little shit, Moyashi." His onyx eyes joked but it was evident that it was not taken as such.

"Yeah." His gloved white hand smoothed over the side of the bandages covering his left eye. "I'm kind of a freak." Allen's small pink lips spread into a chuckling smile.

Kanda felt sick. That smile. So fake, so forced, but at the same time so dazzling bright that it hurt. He wanted to wipe that look off that pure white face.

"Hey, Allen!" a man in a white lab coat, giant glasses and frizzy red pigtails came running clumsily up.

"Good morning, Johnny!" Allen's thousand watt grin flashed brightly at the man. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Allen, but I should be asking you. I heard you had a meeting with the Leveir yesterday!" the name was his with venom in his usually cheery voice.

"Oh, no, no, it was fine, he was just telling me about my new roommate here." Allen pointed a hand at the raven haired teen. "This is Mr. Pissy-pants dick-up-ass-OW!" he was stopped by a fist brought down on his head. "Kanda."

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you." Johnny held out a hand to shake.

"Tch." Denied.

"Sorry Johnny, this guy's pretty rude." The whitette growled on 'this guy'. The back of the pale Japanese male's hand collided with the side of Allen's smiling head. Un-phased, the boy continued. "So how's work in the science department?"

"Oh the usual." The read head's voice began to drop. "We're still trying to improve 'that' treatment." The simple word 'that' seemed to drip off his tongue as though he was spitting a bitter medicine.

"I see." The younger boy's grin failed to waver as it pierced the blackness of the words. "Well that's always good."

"Well I should be getting back to the lab now, hehe you know how busy we always are." The man grin goofily and scratched his head. The two said their good byes and Johnny trotted off.

After breakfast, the two roommates returned to their room. Both plopped down on the their clean white bed sheets, Allen's cluttered with paper and pencils. He picked up a sketch pad and a box of graphite pencils before giving Kanda a serious look.

"Now, I'll need you to shut up for now. I have to do something before my session." He tugged at the pant leg of his jeans and shifted into a half, sit-leaning position on the wall, "I'll be leaving in about an hour so you'll be on your own."

"Tch. All the better." Onyx eyes glared into the wall. The room was silent. The white of the walls contributed to the eerie stillness. Only the slow legato scratches of graphite to cream paper. A few short flicks then the screech of the paper being pulled from its binding. It fluttered silently to the floor, joining the other scattered pages.

The outline of an oddly shaped butterfly. Kanda stared at it from his bed. Then he looked up at the white haired artist that composed the drawing.

"What the hell is that?" the gruff voice of Kanda broke the air.

"It's a tease." Allen said while beginning a new sketch.

"A what?"

"It's a butterfly."

"Tch."

"A weird butterfly."

"You draw some fucked up shit." The rough Japanese voice growled out.

"It's part of my treatment to draw what I see in my dreams." A pause of chilling silence.

"Loon."

"Excuse me?" the younger of the two spattered.

"You're a kid in a mental ward."

"Says my roommate!" Allen was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest jumped to stand on the clean white sheets of his bed.

"Tch."

"Ah hah! No come back." He smiled triumphantly, tossing back his white head.

"I won't mock the mentally challenged." Kanda smirked, earning a jaw drop and a breathy noise from the Moyashi.

"Wh. . . well-uh! I. . ."

"No come back. Baka-Moyashi." He scoffed in monotone.

"Argh! My name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! It's a five letter, two syllable word."

"Tch. Fucking retard."

"Tch I'm Kanda! I have the memory of a goldfish and the vocabulary of Fuck fuck and FUCK!" the mercury eyed boy mocked.

"You want your fucking crayons shoved up your fucking ass?" Kanda growled menacingly. Allen growled, rolled his eyes and sat back into the bed. "Shit headed psycho."

"Shut up already, would you?" The younger said tiredly rubbing his forehead. "Pms-y bitch much?"

"Fuck it!" The Japanese teen lunged at the British, slamming his foot into the wall just above Allen's shoulder.

"Aaah!" the smaller male pushed at his roommate and grabbed at the long raven hair. The door slammed open.

"Hrm." Allen froze dead at the voice from the door. A pen scratched on a clipboard "Feeling aggressive today, Walker?"

"Ah! No, Link I-I. . . " his voice was quivery and weak.

"Mmhm." The blond man said in that tone which you knew was a false sense of agreement. "It's time for your two o'clock session. Come along."

The two marched off, Allen behind Link. The white head turned down and he followed like a prisoner marching to his execution. The door closed with an echoing click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guuuys… this chapter totally has NOT been sitting on my comp for the past couple week.. ehehe….. anyway so today we had testing and I am not kidding in the math section there was a person named Alma and one named Allen… then I got the the reading passage and there was a passage on one of the Belphegor myth/legend/folklores… no joke… I sat there trying not to slam my head on the desk lol it was kind of great anyways herez ya go! Oh and btw I totally designed marching band uniforms for the Black Order… and they are smexy… as MB uniforms can be lol… but Allen would play trumpet or be drum major and Lavi would play clarinet and Lenalee would be in guard or on flute… so would Kanda ::gets maimed::… he might be on drumline though… it's a possibility… god I'm such a band nerd….**

"Tch. Damn Baka-Moyashi." Kanda pulled a hand through his recently tangled, long black hair. He pulled the dark colored locks up into a high ponytail with two front pieces hanging down, framing his strong slender face.

Yu Kanda was not a bad looking teen. In fact, he had quite outstanding looks, that brought plenty of attention to the handsome Japanese. Let's just say the girls flocked to him, and that pissy stoic face translated to Mr. tall Dark Mysterious for these giggling brats. Of course this caused most of the male population to hate his guts. Most were scared shitless of the kendo loving katana wielding boy, but others were brave enough to pick a fight. . . the get brutally maimed.

One of the few brave, or maybe just incredibly stupid, chose not to fight. This rather idiotic child's name was Lavi Bookman. Lavi was an eccentric bouncy ginger who had decided that he did not in fact have a soul. He had somehow gotten it into his mind that he was Yu Kanda's best friend. Why? The world may never know.

Anyway, said dumb shit proceeded to pester and annoy dear 'Yu-chan' for years. And on one fateful day, when Kanda felt extra pissy and Lavi was being extra annoying, our Japanese teen exploded. Literally.

Well not KABOOM!, but poor Lavi landed in the hospital with a concussion and a broken arm and leg. But what put poor Yu-chan into this loony-bin was the fact that he had nearly ripped out the red-head's already blind eye.

So here he sat. An angry teen in a clean white room. Kanda let out a harsh breath into the air. Folding his arms, he glared at the still crinkled spot on the bed where the Moyashi had sat. drawings littered the floor.

He glared at the papers filled with pencil. For the first time he noticed what they were. It was art. More than just paper and led. They held emotion. From living with his art-fanatic step-farther. Kanda did, in fact have a deep understanding for art.

Leaving his spot on his clean white sheets, he picked up one of the upside down pictures.

A lotus.

The shaded gray petals held a startling shock of loneliness. It radiated through the thin, delicates strokes of the pencil. Through his finger tips electric waves of pain flowed into him. Kanda shuddered at rush of over whelming emotion. He dropped the paper.

Staring down at the scattered images on the floor, each pencil sketch glared up at him, each with their own emotion.

Sadness.

Joy.

Desperation.

Pain.

Anger.

Fear.

He couldn't take it. Slamming the door behind him, he stormed out. The demon aura clouded around him as he came down the hall.

"Kanda-kun?" Lenalee was coming down the other end of the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Shut it bitch."

"Kanda!" the girl stopped. "Come over here and tell me what's wrong!"

"Tch." He continued to speed away.

"Kanda Yu! Get your pissy ass over here!"

"Fuck you!" he turned sharply on his heels in one fluid motion as he changed direction to storm up to the nurse. "Don't fucking use my first fucking name, you fucking cunt!"

For a moment the Chinese girl looked hurt. That hurt changed to anger as she furiously twisted her hand into the front piece of Kanda's long hair and tugged his head down to eye level.

"Listen to me now." her usual soft tone turned to a sour hiss. "You, patient. Me, nurse. Nurses take car of patients. I did not go through for years of med school to be snapped at by some juvenile delinquent having a hissy fit." She smiled sweetly once again. "M-kay, cup-cake?"

"Tch. Let go of my hair bitch!"

"Um . . . . no." the girl began dragging the Japanese teen by his long hair. "Time for group sessions."

Red plastic chairs, four walls, two with windows, a colorful carpet and once glasses man with an obnoxious grin. Kanda was thoroughly convinced he was in a pre-school. One fucked up pre-school.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" the man in a burette sang out.

"Good morning, Komui." The room answered in unison.

"Today we have a new friend!" Komui motioned towards Kanda, who was sulking with a pissed-straight line mouth. "His name is Yu-ulgk." A hand with a white knuckle grip, grabbed around the therapist's neck.

"Don't. Use. My. First. Name." the dangerous' low rumbling growl held the room silent. He dropped the gurgling body.

"Whgugugu."

"You killedz him! AAAH!" a young kid with slash tied around his head. "

"He's not dead, timothy." His voice and demeanor changed to a matured one with his hands in his lap.

"They're aaall dead!" a man in bandages groaned. "They all died."

"The world's coming to an end!" a woman began to babble and cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The entire room burst out in a loud messy clatter of sound. Kanda stood in the corner growling at the uncontrollable frenzy before him.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!"

The room fell still.

"Ah, thank you Kanda. Though maybe that wasn't the right execution." Komui coughed.

"Tch."

"Why don't you take a seat here and we'll go around introducing ourselves." He pointed to one of the empty red chairs. Kanda growled and fell into the chair arms crossed, back slouched and legs spread out.

"Alrighty then!" the purple haired man clapped his hands. "Why don't you start us off Kanda?"

"No."

"Please?"

"My name is Kanda and I don't give a fuck."

"Languaaage~" he sang.

"I don't give a shit."

"Komui sighed but smiled. "Ok, next?"

"I'll go." The man in bandages said. "My name is Toma and back when I was in the war. . ."

"No war stories!" half the room screamed in unison. Toma lowered his head and sighed.

"We're next!" the kid jumped up in his chair. "I'm Timothy!" his stance shifted to a seemingly taller one even though the small boy had not grown an inch. "And I am G. And we're here for our multiple personality disorder."

"I-I guess I'll g-go next i-if that's o-ok." A mousy woman quivered. "M-my name i-is Miranda L-Lotto and I a-am here b-because of. . . . because I-I ha-have an a-anxiet-ty disord-der." She mumbled and stuttered. "S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Miranda, you're fine." Komui said calmly. "Next?"

"I can go next." A deathly pale man picked at his nails as he stood. "My name is Arystar Crowley and I also have an anxiety disorder." The man's thin black lips quivered as he spoke delicately. His eyes were droopy and had dark circles similar to the woman who had spoken before him.

"Me next. I'm Chaoji Han and I'm here 'cuz' my sister's an idiot and I don't have to go to school." An overweight Chinese teen growled through his flabby cheeks.

"Chaoji," the therapist said soothingly, but with a tinge of annoyance. "Is that the truth?"

After a moment the fat ass spoke again. "I have an eating disorder." He shifted in his plastic chair with a loud creak.

"Alright then. Last is me!" Komui sprang from his seat into a heroic position. "My name is Komui Lee! I'm a therapist here at Black Order Mental health youth center. That gorgeous nurse you all have met is my daaaarlingest wonderous sister Lenalee." He sang out. "but none of you can touch her." The man growled menacingly as a dark aura surrounded the room. "Anywaaaay~" his tone changed back to a cheery one. "Let's start our session now."

[ my laziness ;)] after session~~

Some how, yet not surprisingly, the session was not much of help to the Japanese teen. If anything, Kanda was more irritated than before. He needed air. Also to punch and maim someone. But mainly air. He approached a guard in white who stood against the door to the roof.

**AAAAAAAND cliffhangaaaaa… I just wanted to get this out while I'm deciding who I want to be up on the roof ;)… oh and Timothy's other personality… I know his innocence is his olderself so it really would just be named timothy… sooo I named him G for Phantom thief G… lame I know… I was thinking about naming him Tsuki after his one thingum called Tsukikami… butTimothy-chan ain't Japanese :P whatevz… if anyone has a better name just say something! :) you all know I love suggestions… thanks again for dealing with my lazy butt… tata! ~love Hime-chan**


	4. Up For a Smoke

**Hey! The update has arrived! And cover your ears… er eyes for spoiler's but…. Is Allen still chillin' behind the garbage can? I mean we haven't seen him do anything really in a while…. Sooo is he a hobo now? Lol hobo-chan~… nah anyway, we need somethin' from him seriously kid! Ah I wanna see Lavi tooo~ anyway… enjoy! DOS should be comin' along soon!**

"Going up for a smoke?" the man said tiredly.

"Yeah," Kanda lied through his teeth.

"You're new right? I'll give you the run down." The guard sat up a little straighter. "A staff member upstairs will give you a cigarette and light it. Also, you're only allowed two roof breaks a day and only twenty minutes up there, got it?"

"Tch, whatever." The Japanese teen grumbled out as the guard hit a button to buzz open the door. Up a small flight of stairs, one not quite high enough to jump and hurt yourself and another door that buzzed as Kanda pushed it open. The roof consisted of a bench at each corner, a ten foot high metal fence with a lipped edge making it impossible to climb, and a man in a black coat with long blood colored red hair and goatee. A white mask covered half of his partially scowling face and half finished cigarette dangled limply through his lips.

"You here for a smoke?" the man said as he removed the cancer stick from his mouth and blew an ash colored ring. "Not giving you one, kid." He grunted before he was even given and answer. "You're a minor." The mysterious red haired man bulled flask out of his coat and took a swig before shoving it back in.

"Who the hell are you?" Kanda scowled at the adult.

"None of your business, damn brat." He said flatly.

"Tch." An obnoxiously loud clang resounded as Kanda kicked the fence. Stretching out on one of the benches, he stared up at the mid-afternoon cloudless sky. There was a good five minutes of silence before the strange man interrupted.

"You the new anger management brat?" the smoker/drinker said uninterestedly.

"Yeah." The raven haired male replied.

"Then my little dumb shit apprentice is your roommate I hear?"

"That damn Baka Moyashi?" he said thinking of the short white haired boy who drew creepy pictures.

"Has the brat smiled you out of your skin yet?" the man smirked

"Tch, it's too fake to even touch me. Disgusting."

"The damn kid never changes." He said with the feeling of sadness laced under his boredom. There was a long silence again and the breeze chattered loudly in their ears. "Be careful with him." The wind was quite noisy. "For your sake and his own."

"What ever," Kanda snarled and shifted on to his side. He did have to wonder what was so different about this kid. The brat didn't seem too messed up, in fact other than the drawings and appearance, the kid was pretty damn normal.

"You should go back down now." the man said as he glanced at his watch.

"Has it already been twenty minutes?" he propped himself up on his elbows, ready to stand.

"Nah, but its 3:30, the brat's session should have just ended. Go back to the room." The masked man pulled the mysterious drink out again and took another swig.

"Why the fuck should I?" Kanda's low, dangerous voice rumbled. The blank look on the red head's face was pissing him off.

"Because." His words spit venom. "I told you to and I'm a fucking doctor. Now go down and see the damn dirty brat."

"Fuck you." The Japanese grumbled before tossing a small pebble at the so-called-'doctor'. "I can stay if I want." He rolled back onto the bench and closed his eyes. "That little bitch can take care of himself."

"Dumbass." Was growled out loudly before Kanda found himself tumbling off the bench as a boot slammed under the arch of his back. "He's in a fucking asylum, he can't take care of himself."

"Tch. Then you do it." His onyx eyes shot up at the other man.

"Simply because he hates me." The doctor's tone seemed nonchalant. "And for one hell of a reason.

"I. Don't. Care." The patient hissed and got up to lie on a different bench, but was stopped as the red head slammed him against the metal fence.

"Look," his voice held a startling shock of danger and anger. "As of right now you are staying in the room of the Arc Projects, therefore making you a variable in this project. And if the little variable doesn't do his part the little variable will be eradicated." The man's red eye bored into Kanda's in a pitch black seriousness.

"Get the hell off me!" he shoved angrily. "What the fuck kind of doctor treats a patient like this? I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"I will fucking sedate you." He growled.

"Tch. Try me."

Poke.

Blur.

Dark.

Damn.


	5. PMS Patient

**Hey everyone! Hehe tis the middlez of the night so my rare chance to do this!... ah I'm not in the mood to write anything long soooooo…. Enjoy! Oh and just to warn all of you Allen's got more mood swings than a bipolar girl on her period :) pleasant readings to ya**

"Fuck!" Kanda shot up in the bright white room. He clutched his throbbing head and groaned.

"Careful there. Your head's gonna hurt like a bitch for a while." Allen was crouched against the corner of his bed. "What'd you do to get sedated on your first day?" his voice was groggy and tired as though he'd had a stressed out day.

"Shut the fuck, damn Moyashi." The older teen said, falling back into the pillow. "How the shit did I get back here?"

"Dunno, you were lying on the bed when I got back." His white head was kept buried into his sketch pad. "And from the tell-tale band aid on your neck it seems you either got sedated or have a fresh hickey." Allen said in a bored tone. "The latter is highly doubtful in a place like this."

"God damn it." The raven haired teen groaned quietly. Slowly, he rolled onto his side and squinted at hi roommate in the corner. "Well aren't you looking gorgeous." The other teen's face was a green shade paler than usual and he had deep bags under his one silver eye. "You look like shit."

"Shut up." He growled out lethargically. "It was a good session."

"Then I'd hate to see you after a bad one." Kanda smirked.

"So would I."

There was a long breath of silence before Kanda opened his mouth to speak. "What. . ." he was about to ask about the violent, red headed doctor but changed his mind. "What time is it?"

"It's four, and you still haven't told me why you got sedated."

"Damn I've been out for a half hour."

"Aw, they only gave you the light stuff. You probably just pissed some one off a bit." He scoffed, sketching away. "Who gave ya the needle? Lenalee?"

"Some big ass red headed douche bag up on the roof." Allen stopped drawing.

"Read head?" his voice quivered with that 'Oh-shit-Oh-shit-Oh-shit' tone to it.

"Yeah?"

"Did he have glasses?"

"Yep."

"And a mask? And was smoking and drinking wine from a god damn flask?" the boy shouted, nearly jumping off the bed.

". . .Yeah."

"Argh! Cross! Fucking Marian Cross! That bastard!" Allen was now standing on his bed, his bare toes crinkling the sheets. "That man's an ass! I bet he sedated you cuz he thought you were ugly! Or..or dirty!" He growled in a hysteric way.

"Tch. I pissed him off."

"You—pfft what? AHAHAHAHA!" the white-head fell back onto the bed laughing hysterically. "You- aha- you the _anger management _patient, hahaa, pissed off a doctor? HAHA!"

"It's really not that funny." Kanda dead panned at the still-in-hysterics teen.

"Haaaaah, I know." He sighed, suddenly regaining his composure.

"You're crazy." Kanda growled in an annoyed tone.

"Well, uh duh smart-ass." Settling back on his bed, he took a peaceful face and sighed again. "I'm tired." Kanda clicked his tongue and rolled into his sheets. The air hung stale but calm as though it were asleep. Silence enveloped the room for an eternal moment.

"What's the ark project?" Kanda shifted in the bed, but the silence felt still un-shattered. Allen continued to stair up at the ceiling blankly. He inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh.

"Why do you want to know?" his voice was non-chalant, but something told Kanda that it wasn't something so simple.

"Because apparently, I'm a variable."

"WHAT!" the white haired boy shot up and snapped his head at his roommate. His mercury eye seemed wild with an angry flame. "Those bastards just won't stop, will they." He spat with an acid tone. His pale white fist gripped his sheets turning his knuckles even whiter. "Why must they always drag someone else in?" the young teen was now quaking in anger.

"What do you mean?" as Kanda sat up slowly the air began to feel sharp.

"I'm sorry." His voice was fragile but solid, as thin as a sheet of ice.

**CLLIFFHANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lol Allen- Anger! Laughter! Sleepy! Anger! Cutie with mood swings ftw!**


	6. The Song in My Head

**::hides behind Jackie:: Hi everyone…. I've returned… not gonna bother much with an authors note here but since I haven't updated in forever you might need to reread the last chappy to remember thing ;P sorry and enjoy! **

"Well!" he said suddenly. "I'm gonna take a nap!" Allen flipped himself face down on his mattress.

"Hold on!" Kanda stood up suddenly before witting back down, still wobbly from the drugs. "Tell me what the Arc Project is!"

"Do you really want to know?" his voice was muffled in his pillow.

"Yes."

"To put it simply, I am the Arc Project." He had propped his pale chin up on the pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he drawled out. "That I'm a wackado science project for these bastards." Changing positions again he sat on the edge of his bed staring at the ceiling. "And that's all you need to know!" the teen shined a unwavering grin and kept it as he fell back onto the sheets.

"Tch. Obviously not." The Japanese growled as he glared and the half sitting figure.

"Well you don't neeeed~ to know anything else." He sang.

"You're so fucking annoying!" He growled loudly. "Tell me!"

"Hm ah, um, well. . . . how 'bout. ." the whittette dragged on. "Nope!" Jumping to his feet he brushed off his loose jeans and tugged at his sleeves.

"Wait, why not?" the older male didn't dare stand from his spot as his roommate started for the door. "Where are you going?" his angry tone embedding his words.

"The Rec room. Go back to sleep." He held a hand on the frame of the door, but didn't look at his roommate. "Dinner's at six." The hand slid away from the frame and disappeared with the body.

"Shit." Kanda groaned as he lay back down on the bed. Allen was right, he needed to sleep off the last of the sedative in his system, but his mind was uneasy about the white haired boy's reaction. Closing his eyes, the Japanese teen tried to sort his thoughts.

The one thing he needed to know about was this Arc Project. What about it could be important enough to the Moyashi that he was so secretive towards it? His dark eyebrows furrowed and he rolled onto his side. He missed the sense of fear and danger lingering around him when he held mugen. Here he was just a bratty teen with anger problems. It made him feel powerless. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the confined air. No matter how he looked at it, this was a prison. The remaining drug in his system allowed him to succumb to a blank sleep.

A soft piano melody rang out in the darkness. Opening his eyes, Kanda found himself surrounded by a dark endless space. The light sound slowly grew louder and louder as if approaching at an increasing speed until it blasted in his ears angrily. He covered his ears and winced at the booming sound. It might have been beautiful if he didn't feel like he had been crammed inside the piano. Someone was singing in a gentle yet melancholy tone, but the volume made it unbearable.

_soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_ikizuku haino nakano honoo hitotsu, futatsuto_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_gin no hitomi no yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_ikuokuno toshitsukiga ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_watashi ha inori tsudukeru_

_douka konokoni ai wo_

_tsunaida teni kisuwo_

A dull pinching sensation in his arm brought his mind back to the surface reality. It was a dream. Cautiously, the onyx-eyed male opened his eyes. Someone was standing behind him.

"I can run a test on his blood sample tonight." A voice said in a hushed tone.

"Has the secondary drug kicked in?" The second voice was male as well. His tone was sharp and harsh and seemingly radiated an air of cruelty.

"Yes, but it wont completely be in affect until we administer the second dose." The dark haired teen continued to feign sleep.

"Will he be compatible to draw it out?" the crueler man growled. His voice grated on Kanda's ears.

"I can't tell until we run a blood test."

"Then go!" he barked. "He'll be waking up soon, we should leave." The door opened and shut quietly.

"What the fuck?" Kanda whispered. He drew a hand up his arm, lifting his wrist to his face. A tiny red pin prick sat in conspicuously on the center of his pale wrist. "Tch." He was feeling more awake and less sluggish now that he had slept. Looking at the clock, he had only been out another half hour. Sliding to a sitting position at the edge of the bed he tugged down the bottom of his black t-shirt and undid his messed up ponytail.

The mysterious men gave him hardly anymore information than his roommate, but he now knew it was only going to get worse. A dull headache was starting to pound at his temples as he put his face to his hands. Groaning as he got up, the male wondered if there was anywhere he could exercise to blow off some steam.

He walked out into the quiet hall and turned town the main area. Passing the rec room the ghosts of piano keys reached his ears. Stopping in front of the door he strained to listen.

"ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao" the familiar tune travelled daintily from behind the door. It was the same song that blared angrily though his dream. "daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume" slamming open the door he found no one with a piano.

"Kanda?" Komui said, startled but the loud noise. Seeing the look on the anger management patient's face he stood up. "Are you alright?" Kanda's headache began to pound harder as he entered the room. The piano continued to play.

"P-piano." He winced. His head was now splitting and the light was hurting his eyes. "My h-head." The male was stuttering uncharacteristically.

"The piano?" the doctor now had his hands on Kanda's shoulders. "Does your head hurt?" he was given a weak nod as a response. "Allen!" releasing his hand from the teen he ran into the back room. "Allen stop." Suddenly his voice was solid and stern, but behind it was a remorseful tone. The piano cut off and his headache vanished like a wisp of smoke. Allen's white head poked out of the room, bringing his silver eyes to his roommate. His eyes widened and dropped to his feet.

"Th-that was fast…"

**THE END! No… just kidding…. Just a note… I kinda lied about DOS updating soon…gottagobye! ::runs away::**


End file.
